


Keep Telling Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, Things Go Wrong, alot of sad and also ???? little easter eggs c:, its not paranoia if its true, oh god this is my first mm fic nnnnn, pre movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxanne Ritchi is attempting to uncover some information for a News Special about Metro City's favourite blue bad guy, but stumbles across something she never thought she would uncover.





	1. Laced With Nitroglycerin

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!! My first MM fic!!! Screamch!! Enjoy, please lemme know your opinions!

Roxanne Ritchi is not pretentious.

Many people consider her pretentious, yes, but she isn't. If she could, she would tell the whole world how it's the opposite, and that she actually thinks quite lowly of herself.

But she has a reputation to uphold.

 

While pretentious is a popular descriptor for her character, there are much more flattering ones she prefers. Descriptors such as Inquisitive, Intelligent, Quick-Witted, and Brave.

It's funny, because Brave was never a common descriptor used on her before she was 24. The others were, but Brave never was.

(It's not like she doesn't know why it's used now- she definitely does. She just finds it....humorous? That would be the most accurate word.)

But she'd be damned if she didn't embrace the fact people called her Brave.

 

* * *

 

 As of Late, Roxanne had been preoccupied reporting on charities- It was the season the Scott's started their donations; so of course the city needed to ship Roxanne and the city pet. Roxanne didn't necessarily mind covering the charity work, it gave her time to talk to Wayne.

But it's not like she did it because they were dating.

They weren't, of course, dating that is, people just liked to infer information. Plus it kept Roxanne's mother off of her back about getting a boyfriend.

That being said about charities, it meant evil plot season was in swing too. With all the hubbub about the Scotts, and Roxanne reporting often, it gave Megamind the perfect moment to plan.  _Evil plan._

Roxanne found it hard to focus on Charity this year, though. She had her focus put on her pet project. A little made-for-Tv documentary going under " _Villain: The Ambition Behind Megamind._ ". She was determined to find out his ambition behind what he did, and convinced herself to stop at nothing.

Or at least that's what she would tell herself. She probably knew deep down that something would stop her, but she could momentarily deny that. She had a job to do, and Roxanne would complete so help her god.

(Well, complete it as much as she was able.)

So she was set. Dead set. This totally wasn't an excuse to get closer to Megamind. Nope.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne has a problem, and only Wayne knows how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK FUCK FUCk SO  
> I'v been meaning to post this but I've been really busy with school, and my laptop charger broke  
> (I'm also in highschool, RIP, and my parents are both in Uni, not to mention I have siblings to care for~)  
> Anyways enjoy!!!!!!  
> Posting will be erratic, I apologize :c  
> SEE END NOTES TOO

If there was one concrete thing in this city, it was that Wayne Scott fucking hated the Christmas season.

Christmas was the time of year he had to be especially peppy an bright for his town, especially do-right, and of course, as a given, a shining light against crime and villainy.

So of course he hated it.

He hated that he always had to have that shining, bright grin upon his face, and that he had to be the public's conversation piece. It was miserable, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Anyone _except_   Roxanne Ritchi.

He remembers, He had just turned 26, and a clueless little reporter had accidentally jumped into the fray between him and some Dollar Store esque Super Villain- he called himself The Eagle, and he had a dopey little sidekick called Falcomplice.

"That wasn't even a clever pun!" he would think to himself, "There isn't even an M in 'Falcon'!"

They had clearly home sewn costumes; That had most likely been sewn by them themselves, with high quality stitching and clear love put into them.

But anyways-

This oblivious reporter -Riley, was it?- Had just gotten caught in the miniature storm, not that it was much of a storm anyhow. The Eagle didn't have any super powers (That Wayne knew of- super powered "Villains" were hard to come buy. They were more like costumed, petty criminals.) so it wasn't too alarming, but a citizen should try and stay safe during these sorts of skirmishes.

("Was it foolish? Yes. But that's how you do in reporting.")

Wayne was not all that worried -these guys usually never did anything of serious harm- but then he spotted it.

_The sidekick was holding a switchblade._

Wayne had immediately thrown any smacking on the back of the wrist out the window, opting to instead gently sear the grunt's foot, and punch T.E. in the stomach.

 

It was _quite_ satisfying.

* * *

Roxanne valued herself and Wayne's friendship quite a bit, as not many people are eager to befriend the gal with a superhero for a presumed boyfriend.

Wayne valued it as well, possibly on the same level as she did, but he was almost always surrounded by acquaintances, so it wasn't like he was lonely.

Like how Roxanne was.

She wasn't _lonely,_ per se, it was more like she was alone, and didn't enjoy that fact.

Nope, definitely not lonely.

She would type at her computer for hours, working on scripts, piece ideas, stories, anything to do with work to occupy her so she didn't have a chance to think _to_ hard about her predicament. It would have to go away eventually if she didn't acknowledge it. Certainly, it would.

Her time spent with Wayne, however, gave her a hot minute to relax.

He was a good friend, Wayne, and even though he was admittedly a bit oblivious at times, he still tried to be a good person.

That's why  he was the first person she told.

"I think that I'm addicted to work!"

The words had come out a bit garbled, and her pitch had gone up half way through the sentence, so Wayne knew it was serious.

"Why would you think that, Roxy?" He said through a bite of his burrito. They were at the park, and had just bought some burrito's from a popular food truck.

She shrugged, playing with her rice with a spork. "I just...I feel like I don't do anything _fun_ anymore! I'm always working! And even my coworkers don't include me in "fun" work activities...!" She took a halfhearted bite. Suplex Tacos never disappoints, she notes.

Wayne wipes his mouth, taking a second to think.

"I dunno how you can be a workaholic, Rox, I hate workin'." He takes another bite, cursing under his breath as a chunk of tofu falls onto his jeans. "And I mean, we do fun things, right?"

She sighs, dropping her spork into her bowl, and covering her face with her hands. "I just...I don't really know how to describe it, okay? Just a feeling of 'Ah! You aren't doing enough with your life!' but _constantly._ " She removes her hands form her face, instead crossing her arms and leaning against the table, glancing away. "I don't know. It probably sounds stupid." She laughs, with a hint of stress in her voice, before taking another bite.

Wayne takes a deep breath, placing his delicious food on his plate. He scoots forward, and takes Roxanne's hand.

"I think I know what can help."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Falcomplice and The Eagle are actually two pre existing OCs of mine! (Falcomplice is basically me but evil >:3)  
> -Suplex Tacos is an actual 'restaurant' (it's run in the same building as a gas station) and its delish as FUCk  
> New chapter out by Halloween~

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil intro, next week first *real* chap will be out!!


End file.
